


Blossoming Love

by Animelover347



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Morbid, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover347/pseuds/Animelover347
Summary: A world where demons are treated terribly and humans are in power. Using them for war.How can a half demon help his fellow demons from the terrible things that are going on.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Inucest - Relationship, Sessinu - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Running away

In the middle of Tokyo there was a gigantic building that reached up to the skies and touched the clouds.

Inside the building a young looking woman with long black hair ran down some stairs and into the main lobby. In her arms she held a sleeping child that was wrapped up in a light pink blanket.

“Get her!” A security guard yelled out.

“The boss wants her back!” Another yelled.

The woman immediately ran out of the building and to a subway station.

The security guards chased after her, aggressively shoving people out of their way.

“Stop that woman!” One yelled.

“Don’t let her get on the subway!” Another shouted.

People all around were confused on what was going on and just stared at the chase.

The woman continues to run away from the men in fear. In her blind state of fear she ended up bumping into a large creature. She quickly looks up to see who she bumped into.

The large creature was a massive wolf demon, with a strangely rounded head. With round, wide, expressive, and blue eyes. He wore large clothing the color of dark blue and dark green.

“Royakan!” The woman announced in surprise.

“My lady Izayoi, go behind me.” Ryokan politely ordered.

Izayoi quickly goes behind Ryokan and holds her child close to her chest.

Royakan opened his mouth wide and wolves with three eyes came out. They ran forward and started to attack the security guards.

Izayoi looks away and turns her child away from the graphic scene.

People in the subway station start to scream in fear as they see the wolves attacking the security guards, blood going everywhere. Many started to run out of the subway station in fear that they’ll get attacked as well.

Royakan turns around and scoops up Izayoi, running quickly to a subway car that looked old and rustic.

Izayoi looks up at Royakan. “Thank you.” She says softly to him.

“Anything for you my lady.” Royakan says to her as he finally made it to the subway car. He gets on the empty subway car and sets her down.

Izayoi looks around a bit in confusion. “Why is it empty?” She questioned.

“This is heading to a small town outside of Tokyo.” Royakan explains shortly to her before he knocked on the roof of the subway car.

Right after he did so the doors started to close and the subway car started to move.

Izayoi quickly grabs onto Royakan as it started to move.

Outside of the subway car security guards ran up to it, but were too late as the subway car disappeared in an instant.

Royakan helps Izayoi sit down. “Is your child alright?” He asks in worry.

Izayoi looks down at her still sleeping infant and smiles softly. “Yes, he’s alright.”

“That’s a relief.” Royakan responded to her with toothy smile.

Izayoi nods slowly and gently rubs the infant’s head. “He’ll be safe away from that man.”

Royakan nods in agreement before sitting down next to her.

“My lady.” Royakan says softly.

Izayoi looks at him.

“I’m sorry to hear about your husband.” Ryokan says quietly to her. “He was a good man.”

Izayoi frowns ever so slightly. “It’s alright.” She responded softly to Royakan.

Royakan stares at her for a bit before falling silent.

Izayoi continues to gently rub her infant‘s head. “Besides, he wouldn’t want us to cry over his death.” She says suddenly. “It’d make is death less honorable.”

Royakan just nods.

They both soon became quiet and remained that way for the rest of the ride.

~~~

After several long hours the subway car finally came to a stop.

Royakan gets up from his seat and gently nudges Izayoi.

Izayoi slowly starts to open her eyes tiredly.

“We’ve arrived.” Royakan announced to her.

Izayoi nods tiredly and gets up from her seat.

Royakan leads her outside of the subway car and takes her to his home in the forest.

After a long while they soon made it to a cabin in the woods.

“You can stay here as long as you want.” Royakan says to her and walks to the cabin.

“Thank you so much Royakan.” Izayoi chocked out to him as tears started forming in her eyes.

“My lady! Don’t cry.” Ryokan frantically says as he smelled her tears. Quickly he turned around to her.

Izayoi lets her tears fall down her face and hugs Ryokan softly.

Royakan stares down at her, not knowing what to do.

Izayoi continues to cry. “You have done so much for me...” She sobbed out. “I don’t know how I can repay you...”

“You don’t have to repay me my lady.” Ryokan assured and puts a gentle hand on her head.

Izayoi nods slowly, tears still falling down her face.

Royakan gently breaks the embrace and opens the cabin door, gesturing for her to head inside first.

Izayoi wipes some of her tears away and walks inside.

Royakan followed behind her.

Once they were inside Royakan lead Izayoi to a bedroom.

“Here’s the room you’ll be staying in.” Ryokan says to her.

“Again, thank you so much.” Izayoi says to him.

Royakan just nods before walking away.

Izayoi walks into the room and lays down on the bed. Setting her infant down onto a pillow and watches them sleep.

After a few minutes the infant started to awake from its slumber.

The infant had tannish skin, short silver hair with cute dog ears atop his little head, and big golden eyes.

Izayoi smiles softly and placed a gentle hand on his little cheek.

The infant tiredly looks at his mother.

“Hello my dearest.” Izayoi says softly to him.

The infant continues to stare at his mother before he slowly falls asleep once again.

Izayoi smiles softly and closes her eyes, falling asleep with her infant child.


	2. Selling Flowers

Many years go by after that day and throughout the years things only got worse.

After Izayoi left with her son a man named Takemaru took control over everything. He despised demons with a passion and wanted them all eradicated, although he did something other than getting rid of them.

Heavy rules were put into place against demons, some of the rules were; Every demon and half demon are forced to wear a collar around their neck for the rest of their life. Demons are never allowed to harm a human. And finally, any powerful demons must work for Takemaru.

~~~

In the small town the son of Izayoi lived.

His name was Inuyasha and he grew up to be a handsome young lad. Having long silver hair, dog ears atop his head, tannish skin and beautiful golden eyes.

He remembered living with a demon named Royakan for a few years of his life until his mother finished building them a home that was close to the edge of the forest, and with a flower field surrounding their home.

When Inuyasha turned 3 he was forced to wear the collar that every demon or half demon had to wear. As he grew up his mother home schooled him, and mostly kept him hidden from the town they lived near. He never understood why, but he never questioned his mother’s choices.

When he was 15 his mother sadly passed away from sickness, leaving him alone in the world.

Because Inuyasha lived near a field of flowers he sold them in the town to make money so he could buy food and clothes.

~~~

In the wanderers flower field Inuyasha wore a large sun hat with red roses placed in a line around it. He wore a very light pink shirt with blue bell bottom jeans, and no shoes.

Inuyasha hums softly to himself as he picks some of the beautifulest flowers and places them in his basket.

After an hour or so he soon had enough flowers and headed to the town to sell them.

He had a small flower booth that was in the middle of the small town where he could sell his beautiful flowers.

Inuyasha casually walks to his booth and starts to take the flowers out of his basket. Once all of them were placed out he just waited for customers.

Throughout the day he got some customers of all ages and species.

A group of children run up to his booth and smile happily at him.

“Good evening Inuyasha!” All of them said happily.

“Good evening.” Inuyasha says to them with a smile.

“You have new flowers?” One of the girls asked excitedly.

“He does.” One of the boys answered, looking at them.

Inuyasha laughs softly at that. “Indeed I do.” He says.

“Can I have some?” One of the girls ask, pulling out some money from her pocket.

“Of course.” Inuyasha says and hands her some of the new flowers he had picked.

She hands him the money and happily takes the flowers.

Inuyasha smiles at her brightly.

The group of kids thank him before walking away happily.

As the kids walk away a group of three men walk pass them. They didn’t seem to be from the town.

Two of the men looked almost identical, they wore stone armor, monstrous, white masks that covered their faces, and weapons at their side.

The other man was a human with tannish skin, brown eyes and black hair that was tied up in a short fashion. He wore a white button up shirt with a black tie and vest over it. Long black pants with white boots over it.

Inuyasha stares at them as they start to walk by his flower booth.

The human man glances over in Inuyasha’s direction and spots Inuyasha staring.

Inuyasha internally freaks out when he was spotted staring at the man. ‘Oh crap! He’s staring back at me! What do I do?!’ He yelled in his head.

The man tells the other men to stay where they were before walking over to Inuyasha calmly.

“Good evening.” The man greeted.

Inuyasha snaps out of his internal freaking out and looks at the man. “Good evening.” He lets out.

The man looks around at Inuyasha’s flowers. “What beautiful flowers you have here.” He says.

“Thank you, they are quite beautiful.” Inuyasha says to him with a smile.

The man nods before smiling at him.. “My name is Takemaru.” He introduced.

“Mine is Inuyasha.” Inuyasha introduces to him with a smile.

“What a lovely name you have.” Takemaru complemented, picking up a flower.

“Thank you.” Inuyasha says, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink at the complement.

Takemaru looks at the flower in his hand before looking back up at Inuyasha. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Inuyasha said to him.

“You look familiar, like someone I knew.” Takemaru says calmly. “Have you ever lived in Tokyo?”

Inuyasha shakes his head. “Sorry but no. Although my mother did, but when I was born she left Tokyo.”

Takemaru stares for a moment at Inuyasha. “Who was your mother if you don’t mind me asking.”

“You probably wouldn’t know her.” Inuyasha said to him, smiling softly.

“You never know, I might.” Takemaru said to him.

“Her name was Izayoi.” Inuyasha states to him. “Although she is no longer with us, she passed away a few years ago.” He explained sadly.

Takemaru nods slowly and was silent for a good long while.

“Is everything alright sir?” Inuyasha asked him.

“I’m just sorry to hear she passed away.” Takemaru said as he set the flower down and grabbed Inuyasha’s hands softly. “She was a wonderful woman.”

Inuyasha blinks in shock from the sudden action. “Uhh...”

“You look so much like her, both of you having this glow to you that is quite magnificent.” Takemaru says to Inuyasha, gripping his hands a bit more.

Inuyasha blushes softly at that. “Um, thank you.” Inuyasha says as he pulls his hands away from Takemaru.

Takemaru smiles at him. “I want you to come work for me in Tokyo.”

Inuyasha blinks at that. “Work for you?”

Takemaru nods.

“I’m very sorry, but I’m very happy working here.” Inuyasha says to him.

Takemaru nods slowly at that. “I understand.” He says as he pulls out some money and hands it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stares at the money.

“I’d like to buy all of your beautiful flowers.” Takemaru offered to him, softly smiling.

Inuyasha stares at him in shock. “You do?!”

“Indeed.” Takemaru calmly says to him.

“Okay then.” Inuyasha says, still quite in shock. He gathers all of his flowers and puts them in a bouquet for Takemaru.

Takemaru watches Inuyasha, his smile never leaving his face.

Inuyasha soon hands him the bouquet. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Takemaru says as he takes the bouquet, handing the money to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha holds the money and was about to tell him it was too much, but couldn’t let in a word.

“Here’s my card.” Takemaru says as he hands Inuyasha a business card. “If you ever come to Tokyo come see me, I’d love to see you again.”

“Oh, okay.” Inuyasha said quietly, taking the card.

Takemaru turns away. “Have a wonderful day.” He says as he walks away from the booth.

Inuyasha just stared as him and his men walk away.

Once the men were gone Inuyasha started to pack up his things. He didn’t have anymore flowers to sell, so he was just gonna head home.


	3. Midnight break in

Once Inuyasha was done packing up his things he headed on home. As he was walking home the sun began to set.

Inuyasha hums softly to himself as he walks on home, in his own little world.

‘Today was a good day. I made some good money and I sold all my flowers.’ Inuyasha thought to himself, a soft smile forming across his lips.

Inuyasha soon made it to his home. He unlocks the door and walks inside.

As he entered the house there was a small living room with wooden floorboards, a long cream color couch near the entrance with a few chairs near it. The kitchen was a few steps away from the living room, a small table wooden table being right near the couch. Next to the living room were stairs that lead upstairs to some of the bedrooms.

Inuyasha shuts the front door before locking it. He takes off his sun hat and sets it down onto the couch, along with his flower basket.

Inuyasha stretches lightly and heads upstairs to take a quick shower before he went to bed.

As Inuyasha walked into his bedroom it had a king size bed in the middle of the room with pink bedsheets and big, puffy pillows. On the right side of the room was a nightstand with a small lamp on top of it and a large window with dark pink curtains. On the left side of the room there was a door that lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was a decent size and had some plants for decoration. There was a shower and a large tub next to the sink and toilet. On the wall with the sink there were two medium size mirrors, while on the other side was a small window.

Inuyasha calmly walks into the bathroom and turns the shower on to let it warm up. He then begins to take off his clothes before he gets into the shower. 

After 10 minutes Inuyasha turned off the shower and gets out, grabbing a towel as he does so. He then begins to dry himself off as he walked out of the bathroom and to his closet. He grabs some loose clothes and puts them on before he finally laid on his bed.

“Finally, I can go to sleep.” Inuyasha said to himself with a smile as he hugged a pillow. Slowly drifting off to sleep within five minutes.

~~~

Later in the night someone snuck around the house, trying to find a way in.

After a bit they soon found a window that was cracked open, they climbed through the window and started to look around the house.

Upstairs Inuyasha shifted in his bed, starting to slowly wake up to small noises that he heard from downstairs.

Inuyasha tiredly gets off his bed and leaves his bedroom. ‘What’s that noise...?’ He asked himself as he walked down the stairs.

Inuyasha soon made it down the stairs and stopped in his tracks when he saw a tall, dark figure in his living room.

The tall, dark figure turns and looks at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha steps back a bit. “Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in my house?!” He yelled at the person with a shaky voice.

“Are you Inu-“ The person was cut off when Inuyasha started throwing objects at them.

“Hey!” The person yelled, dodging the objects that were being thrown at them.

“Get out of my house!” Inuyasha yelled, continuing to throw things at the person.

The person dodged again. “I understand this looks bad! But I’m not here to steal anything from you!” They said loudly to Inuyasha, immediately ducking behind the couch.

Inuyasha held a vase tightly in his hand, ready to throw it. “Then why are you here?”

“Ryokan suggested I come here.” The person said.

Inuyasha blinks. “You know Ryokan?”

“Yes, every demon knows of him. He helps if a demon is in need.”

Inuyasha lowers the vase. “So you’re a demon who is in need of help?”

“Yes.” The person said as they stood up.

Inuyasha could only make out a few features of the person. They seemed to look like a man who was quite tall, had long hair that seemed to shimmer lightly in the moonlight, and golden eyes that glowed in the darkest.

“I’m sorry for breaking into your home, but I need to hide from the humans.” The person said as he walked towards Inuyasha, making sure he kept his distance.

Inuyasha backed up against the wall, his ears laying flat on his head. “Stay where you are or I’ll throw this vase at you.” He threatens loudly.

The person stopped in his tracks.

“Why did Ryokan suggest you stay here?” Inuyasha asked him.

“He said I’d be safe here because you live far from the town.”

“But so does he, why can’t you stay with him?” Inuyasha asks him.

“He thinks if I stay with him I’ll get put in more danger.” The person explained to Inuyasha calmly.

Inuyasha grips the vase lightly before letting out a heavy sigh. “You can stay one night.”

“One night?! Inuyasha, are you really that heartless?!” A voice said loudly from outside.

Inuyasha freaks out from the voice and immediately goes to where it came from. It came from the window that the person entered through.

Inuyasha peers out of the window and stares as he saw Ryokan sitting on the ground at the window.

“Good evening Inuyasha.” Ryokan said innocently to him.

“Ryokan?! Why are you also here?!” Inuyasha asked loudly to him in surprise.

“I was helping the young man.” Ryokan says to Inuyasha with a toothy smile.

Inuyasha’s eye twitched lightly in annoyance. “You could’ve knocked on the front door!”

“You would’ve taken too long to answer.” Ryokan said as he got up from the ground.

Inuyasha narrows his eyes at Ryokan before pulling his head back into the house. Immediately he shuts the window and locks it.

“Hey!” Ryokan said loudly to Inuyasha and pressed his hands against the window. “Let me in! Please!”

“No way.” Inuyasha said to him in annoyance. He then walked away from the window and went to turn on the lights.

The person stays where he was, slowly turning his head to the window.

Ryokan had his hands pressed up against the window, a sad expression on his face with fake tears falling down his cheeks.

Inuyasha turns on the lights before turning to look at the person.

The person had pale skin with a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two pink stripes on both of his cheeks. He had narrow golden eyes and long silver hair that reached his thighs. He wore a black turtleneck with dark gray pants and lastly he wore white boots that went to his knees.

Inuyasha stares at him for a moment, blush appearing across his cheeks.

“I forgot to mention, this young man is very handsome!” Ryokan yelled from outside.

Inuyasha glares at Ryokan, his cheeks still a soft shade of red.

The person cleared his throat. “My name is Sesshomaru.” He introduced finally to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks at him. “My name is Inuyasha, but you already knew that.”

“Indeed I do already know your name.” Sesshomaru said calmly to Inuyasha.

“Can I please come inside!?” Ryokan asked loudly from outside.

Inuyasha sighs heavily. “Fine! But use the front door, not the window.” He said in defeat, walking to the front door.

Ryokan quickly goes to the front door.

Inuyasha unlocks the front door and opens it for Ryokan.

Ryokan walks in and smiles.

Inuyasha sighs softly to himself and shuts the front door and locks it once again.

“Can we continue this conversation in the morning, I’m really tired.” Inuyasha says to them both.

“Of course.” Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha. “It is still very late.”

Inuyasha nods. “You can sleep on the couch Ryokan, and you can sleep upstairs in the guest bedroom.” He said to them both.

“I want the bed.” Ryokan complained.

“Too fucking bad.” Inuyasha said to Ryokan in an annoyed tone. “You know where the blankets are, so go get yourself one.”

Ryokan pouts lightly before he went to get a blanket.

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru. “Follow me upstairs.” He says before he heads upstairs.

Sesshomaru followed behind Inuyasha, looking around at everything.

Inuyasha walks passed his bedroom and down the small hallway. He then opens the guest bedroom.

“Here’s the guest bedroom.” Inuyasha says to Sesshomaru with a soft smile.

“Thank you.” Sesshomaru said as he walked into the guest bedroom.

Inuyasha then shut the door before heading back to his room. Once he laid down onto his bed he immediately passed out.


	4. Morning Fight

Slowly the morning arrived, shining some light into the home.

Inuyasha slowly started to wake up as the light from the sun shined through his window and in his face. He groans lightly in annoyance before he tiredly gets out of bed.

‘I wish I got more sleep.’ Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked out of his bedroom and headed downstairs.

Ryokan was fast asleep still, although he wasn’t on the couch anymore. He had fallen off the couch in the middle of the night and was now sleeping on the floor.

Inuyasha stares at him for a moment before letting out a small laugh.

Ryokan shifts a bit in his sleep, covering himself more with the blanket.

Inuyasha softly smiles at Ryokan before he walks into the kitchen. He opens the frigid and starts to grab things out to make breakfast. He grabs a pan and puts it on the stove, he then turns on the stove top to heat up the pan.

Ryokan sits up immediately when he hears the stove turn on, turning his head to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had his back to Ryokan, busy cracking and making eggs.

Ryokan gets off the floor and walks to the kitchen. “Morning Inuyasha!” He said happily.

“Morning Ryokan.” Inuyasha said to him, continuing what he was doing. “Can you get the other guy, I need to know how he likes his eggs.” Inuyasha tells Ryokan.

“I’ll go get him.” Ryokan said as he went upstairs.

After a bit of silence there was a loud thud from upstairs.

Inuyasha stops what he was doing and looks up at the ceiling. “The hell...?”

Ryokan soon came back downstairs with a toothy smile.

“What did you do?” Inuyasha asked Ryokan, seeing his smug face.

“I woke him up.” He says innocently.

“He shoved me out off the bed.” Sesshomaru said as he walked downstairs.

Inuyasha lets out a small laugh at that.

Ryokan continues to smile.

Sesshomaru goes over to him and hits Ryokan on the head.

“Hey!” Ryokan yelled at Sesshomaru with a pouty face.

“Next time don’t shove me out of the bed.” Sesshomaru said to him in an angry tone.

Ryokan continues to pout. “You’re no fun.”

“How is being shove out of bed fun?” Sesshomaru asked Ryokan in light annoyance.

“It’s funny.” Ryokan said.

Sesshomaru just sighs in defeat.

Inuyasha clears him throat. “So, how do you like your eggs?” He asks Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looks up at Inuyasha. “Over easy.” He answered calmly.

“Okay.” Inuyasha says with a nod.

Ryokan sits down at the table and just waits for breakfast to be done.

Sesshomaru sits on the couch.

Inuyasha was quiet for a bit before finally breaking the silence. “So, can you explain to me why you broke into my house?” He asks.

Sesshomaru looks over at Inuyasha. “I’m sort of in trouble with the law at the moment.” He answers as he looks away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turns his head to Sesshomaru. “The hell did you do?”

“He refused to work for Takemaru and hurt a human.” Ryokan answered with a soft sigh.

Inuyasha blinks. “Wait, Takemaru?” He asked Ryokan.

“Yeah, he runs everything in Japan.” Ryokan says. “Why do you ask?”

“I might of seen him yesterday when I was selling flowers.” Inuyasha answers.

Ryokan had a sweat drop. “That’s not good at all.” He muttered in a nervous tone.

“Is he really that bad?” Inuyasha asks in curiosity.

“Are you really that dumb?” Sesshomaru asked rhetorically.

“I’m not dumb!” Inuyasha said loudly to Sesshomaru in annoyance.

“No fighting you two-“ Ryokan said, trying to not get them to fight.

“You don’t even know who Takemaru is, every demon knows who he is.” Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha’s ears lay flat on his head. “I never went to school, so I was never taught about him.”

“Your mother never told you about him?” Sesshomaru asked as he turned to face Inuyasha.

“Lets maybe change the subject!” Ryokan loudly said nervously.

“No, my mother never told me about him.“ Inuyasha answers.

“Wasn’t she a demon?” Sesshomaru asked.

“No, she wasn’t...” Inuyasha says to him quietly.

Sesshomaru was silent for a long while, he then looked at Ryokan. “You brought me to an ignorant half breed’s home to be safe at?”

“Don’t call me a half breed!” Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru, turning away from the stove.

“Get used to it because you are one.” Sesshomaru said coldly to Inuyasha.

“Both of you please stop-“ Ryokan tried to interrupt.

“Well this ‘half breed’ is letting you stay in their home!” Inuyasha says loudly to Sesshomaru in anger. “Even after you broke into my home!”

“I rather be somewhere where people know what is going on.” Sesshomaru said coldly. “Not in this ugly pink cabin where a half breed didn’t learn anything from his useless human mother.”

Ryokan face palmed. “Oh no...”

Inuyasha turned off the stove top and walks over to Sesshomaru in anger.

Sesshomaru watches him in silence.

Inuyasha walks in front of Sesshomaru before he slapped him across the face.

Sesshomaru blinked in shock.

“You can talk shit all you want about me,I honestly don’t care if you do. But never talk shit about my mother!” Inuyasha yelled out at Sesshomaru in anger. “She tried her best to raise me on her own, yeah she didn’t teach me things I should’ve known. But she probably had her reasons for not telling me.”

Sesshomaru stares at Inuyasha in silence, a hand on his left cheek that had been slapped.

“If you say anything about my mother again I’m calling the cops on you. I don’t care what happens to you.” Inuyasha said to him before walking back into the kitchen to finish up breakfast.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, not knowing what to say anymore.

“Well, um...” Ryokan nervously lets out.

“Ryokan, just say whatever you want to say.” Inuyasha says to him with light annoyance in his voice.

“I want to apologize for Sesshomaru’s actions.” Ryokan finally said. “He should’ve been more respectful to you and your mother.”

“I rather hear him apologize.” Inuyasha says to Ryokan as he finished up breakfast.

Ryokan nods slowly in understanding and looks over at the still quiet Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru still had his hand on his left cheek. He didn’t really think Inuyasha would slap him.

After a while longer Inuyasha finishes breakfast and sets it on the table.

“Breakfast is on the table.” Inuyasha says to Sesshomaru as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs to get changed.

Sesshomaru watches as Inuyasha went upstairs.

“You shouldn’t have talked about his mother.” Ryokan says to Sesshomaru, already eating his food. “He’s very sensitive about talking about her.”

Sesshomaru gets up from the couch and goes over to the table to sits down. “I noticed.” He says to Ryokan quietly.

Ryokan looks up at Sesshomaru. “You should really apologize to him.”

“I’m not apologizing to him.” Sesshomaru says coldly.

“Why not? Because he’s a half demon, or because he slapped you?” Ryokan asked Sesshomaru as he took another bite of his food.

“Both.” Sesshomaru answered.

Ryokan lets out a heavy sigh.

Inuyasha soon came back downstairs in a white shirt with a pink gradient at the bottom and cute bell bottom pants with colorful embroidered flowers along both sides. His hair was up in a high ponytail to keep it out of his face.

Inuyasha walks to the couch, grabbing his sun hat and basket. “I’ll be picking flowers if you need me.” He says to them before heading outside.

Ryokan watches Inuyasha leave and then immediately looks at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could feel Ryokan’s stare.

“We’re gonna have a talk.” Ryokan said to Sesshomaru in a stern voice.


	5. Apology Flowers

Sesshomaru blankly stares at Ryokan, not phased by the seriousness in his voice.

“You need to appreciate what Inuyasha is doing for you.” Ryokan says as he pushes his plate of food to the side.

“Well I do not.” Sesshomaru responded as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. “That half breed needs to get educated.”

“Sesshomaru.” Ryokan growled out as he slammed both of his hands onto the table as he stood up. “You are a law breaker, you can’t be choosy on who you get help from.”

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh?”

Ryokan clenched his teeth together in frustration before he roughly grabbed Sesshomaru by the ear.

“Ryokan, let go.” Sesshomaru growled out at Ryokan and bared his fangs at the large demon that held his ear tightly.

Ryokan completely ignores Sesshomaru’s threatening growls and drags him out of his seat. He calmly drags Sesshomaru to one of the windows and carefully pushes the curtains out of the way with his large hand.

Through the window Inuyasha was in clear view, he was crouched down and was picking some white lilies.

Sesshomaru stares out the window and looked puzzled. “What am I supposed to see?“ He asked.

“He’s picking lilies.” Ryokan answers as he finally let go of Sesshomaru’s ear.

Sesshomaru rubbed his reddened ear while raising an eyebrow. “I don’t follow.”

“He’s picking flowers for you.” Ryokan explained calmly to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru brings his glance back to Inuyasha, his eyes watching every movement the younger male made.

Inuyasha was gracefully picking the flowers before gently placing them into his basket. His face looked so relaxed and so peaceful as he continued what he was doing.

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes a bit and turns his head away from the window.

Ryokan glances over at Sesshomaru.

“Why does he look so damn peaceful?” Sesshomaru asked in annoyance. “Why is he not angry? Should he not be angry?”

Ryokan lets out a small chuckle. “It’s just who he is.” He replies calmly as he places a hand on Sesshomaru’s head. “Probably something his mother taught him to do.”

Sesshomaru coldly slaps Ryokan’s hand away from his head and lets out a low, threatening growl.

Ryokan stares calmly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turns away from Ryokan completely and starts his way upstairs.

“Don’t be too mad at Inuyasha, it’s not his fault.” Ryokan piped out.

Sesshomaru continues his way upstairs and to the guest bedroom so he could be alone.

Ryokan lets out a heavy sigh as he watches Sesshomaru leave. He then went back to the table to finish up his breakfast.

~~~

After an hour or so goes by Inuyasha eventually returned into the house. He calmly shuts the front door and walks over to the table, taking off his sun hat.

Ryokan happily appears next to Inuyasha. “How was flower picking?”

Inuyasha’s heart jumps out of his chest and he lets out a small yelp.

Ryokan panics at this. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” He nervously said as he frantically waved his hands around.

Inuyasha places a hand on his chest and takes deeps breaths. “For a big demon, you are quiet as hell.” He mumbled.

Ryokan nervously smiles at Inuyasha and rubs the back of his head. “I’m still very sorry, I just wanted to know how the flower picking went.”

Inuyasha sets the basket full of lilies on the table. “It went well, I picked these lovely things.” He says as he showed off the flowers.

Ryokan’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the flowers. “They’re so beautiful!”

“I’m glad you think so.” Inuyasha says with a soft smile on his face. He then picks up the basket of flowers and heads upstairs.

Ryokan watches Inuyasha head upstairs.

Inuyasha calmly walks to the guest bedroom and gently knocks on the door.

It was deadly quiet inside the guest bedroom.

“Sesshomaru, I wanted to apologize for earlier.” Inuyasha says through the door.

Sesshomaru stayed on his bed and didn’t even give Inuyasha a response. He just remained silent inside the room.

Inuyasha’s ears fell flat on his head as there was no response from Sesshomaru. But he didn’t want it to affect himself too much, so he just left the flowers in front of the door.

“I left you flowers.” Inuyasha announced through the door before he turned away and headed back downstairs.

Sesshomaru still refused to move from the bed, wanting nothing to do with Inuyasha, or his flowers.

~~~

About three days pass and Sesshomaru still hadn’t come out of the guest bedroom, or even talked to the two. Which was definitely started to worry Ryokan.

Inuyasha would visit the guest bedroom to try and give Sesshomaru flowers, and he would even try to talk with him. Although he was normally met with silence.

Late on the third evening Inuyasha calmly walked to the guest bedroom on his daily routine to visit Sesshomaru. He holds onto his flower basket tightly as it was filled with white lilies.

Inuyasha nervously walks to the guest bedroom and gently knocks onto the door. At this point he didn’t really expect Sesshomaru to answer the door, so he was already bending over to put the flowers down in front of the room.

All of a sudden there was shuffling inside the bedroom and the door suddenly opened wide. Sesshomaru stood there quietly.

Inuyasha blinks a couple of times when he looks up at Sesshomaru. Immediately he stands back up and holds out the flower that were in his basket.

“I wanted to apologize for slapping you a couple of days ago. I understand where you were coming from and why you were angry at me, but I do think you need to understand where I am coming from.” Inuyasha blurted out to Sesshomaru quickly, his grip on the basket tightening.

Sesshomaru calmly stares at Inuyasha before he gracefully takes one of the lilies out from the basket and carefully puts it in Inuyasha’s hair.

Inuyasha’s cheeks flush red at his action.

“I also wish to apologize for my behavior.” Sesshomaru finally said. “I should have never been so rude to you, I was out of line. Please forgive me.”

Inuyasha nods slowly and looks away from Sesshomaru. “I forgive you. And I hope you can forgive me too.”

“I forgive you.” Sesshomaru responded as he watches Inuyasha for a short while before gently taking the basket of flowers from him.

Inuyasha blinks and immediately turns his head back to Sesshomaru.

“I am taking this.” Sesshomaru informed and turns away from Inuyasha to walk back into the guest bedroom.

“Wait-you can’t keep the basket.” Inuyasha stammered out as he followed Sesshomaru into the guest bedroom. Trying to retrieve his basket.

Sesshomaru gracefully dodges Inuyasha and lifts the basket up high so Inuyasha couldn’t reach it.

“That’s not fair! I’m shorter than you!” Inuyasha shouted out as he jumped up for the basket.

Sesshomaru kept the basket high up from Inuyasha. A faint smile appearing on the edges of his lips.

Inuyasha continues to try and get the basket from Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru kept on finding new ways to keep it from him.

Sesshomaru soon quickly left the guest bedroom, basket still in his grasp.

Inuyasha chases after him. “Give me back the basket!”

Ryokan heard the ruckus and curiously walks over to the stairs.

Sesshomaru ran down the stairs while jumping a few of the steps, shoving Ryokan out of his way.

Ryokan blinks in shock and falls to the floor. “What-?”

Inuyasha rushes down the stairs after Sesshomaru, but he quickly goes over to help Ryokan back to his feet.

“What is going on?” Ryokan questioned Inuyasha as he got back up.

“Firstly, Sesshomaru is finally out of the guest bedroom. Secondly, Sesshomaru won’t give me back my basket.” Inuyasha answered before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru, and his basket.

Ryokan watches the two and almost let out a laugh.

Sesshomaru dodges Inuyasha once again. “Your moves are very predictable.”

“Are they now?” Inuyasha asked with a smug face as he grabbed a pillow and hit it up into the basket.

Sudden all of the flowers in the basket flew up into the air and fell all over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru blinks for a moment before he starts to look at himself to see the damage that had just been done.

Inuyasha begins to laugh as he looked at himself and Sesshomaru.

“I’m not cleaning this mess up.” Sesshomaru commented to Inuyasha as he handed him back the basket.

Inuyasha happily excepts the basket and smile brightly.

Ryokan walks over to the two. “I see you both forgave one another.”

Inuyasha turns his head to Ryokan and nods.

Ryokan smiles widely at that. “That’s perfect!” He announced.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that. “Why is it perfect?” He questioned Ryokan suspiciously.

“Well you see, I have a plan to help you no longer be a law breaker.”

“Oh really?” Sesshomaru asked as he brushed off some of the flowers.

“Yes really.” Ryokan defended as he crossed his arms.

“Are you gonna tell us?” Inuyasha questioned.

Ryokan nods as he looks at Inuyasha. “I will, but first we must clean up the flowers.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Inuyasha agreed as he started to clean up the flowers that were on the floor.

Sesshomaru lets out a small sigh at that response, but either way he began to help clean up.


	6. The Plan

It took a while to clean up the flowers that had fallen onto the floor and that were on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

“There, we finished cleaning up the mess.” Sesshomaru grumbled out to Ryokan as he sat down on the couch.

Inuyasha calmly puts the flowers inside a vase before taking a seat next to Sesshomaru on the couch.

Ryokan stands in front of them. “Alright, so here’s my plan.” He announced as he put his hands together. “Right now many demons are being treated terribly under Takemaru’s rule. Many are being arrested, harassed, and even killed. So what if we started a revolution.”

Inuyasha was taken aback by the idea that was just presented to them. “A revolution? How is that gonna help make Sesshomaru no longer a law breaker if he’s breaking more laws?” He chimed in.

“I agree with Inuyasha on this.” Sesshomaru replied calmly.

“I’m not done talking!” Ryokan shouted out at them.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes at Ryokan and leans back into the couch. “Then continue talking.”

Ryokan lets out a soft sigh before speaking once again. “Takemaru has many powerful demons working for him, but if we save them from him then they’ll be on our side. Which will inspire many other demons to rise up.”

Inuyasha places a hand on his chin. “So what you’re saying is we need to get Takemaru out of power so Sesshomaru will no longer be a law breaker.”

Ryokan nods his head rapidly. “That is the idea.” He confirms.

“I think the idea is ridiculous.” Sesshomaru let out bluntly with closed eyes. “It will never work.”

“Sesshomaru is right. It’s just too dangerous.” Inuyasha began. “And we don’t even know if this revolution will work.”

Ryokan nods slowly at that. “I see what you mean.” He muttered softly to himself as he began to think.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was for a long while before finally getting up from the couch. “I’m heading back to the guest bedroom.”

“Do you want something to eat?” Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

“Just bring me whatever.” Sesshomaru says as he took his leave and headed upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Ryokan lets out a small sigh.

Inuyasha looks over at Ryokan and smiles softly at him. “We’ll think about your idea Ryokan.” He reassured the big wolf demon.

Ryokan stares at Inuyasha for a moment before slowly nodding.

Inuyasha soon got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to start making Sesshomaru something to eat.

Ryokan takes a seat on the couch and places a hand onto his chin as he starts to think to himself.

It took about ten minutes, but Inuyasha soon finished making Sesshomaru something to eat and took it to the guest bedroom. Once Inuyasha had given the food to Sesshomaru he went back downstairs and started to make Ryokan and himself something to eat.

Ryokan stays seated on the couch and continues to pounder on how to make his idea seem more reasonable, or better.

‘It’s gonna be dangerous, and they both probably know that. That would definitely discourage anyone, even myself.’ Ryokan thought to himself as he closed his eyes tightly.

The sounds of boiling water, chopping of vegetables, and the sweet sounds of sizzling meat could be heard in the kitchen as Inuyasha continued his cooking.

It took some time but Inuyasha eventually finished making food for Ryokan and himself, calmly setting the plates onto the table.

“Ryokan, food is done.” Inuyasha announced to the focused wolf demon.

Ryokan perked up at his name and turned his attention to Inuyasha.

“Food is ready.” Inuyasha repeated for Ryokan.

Ryokan nods as he got up from the couch and walks over to the table to take a seat.

Inuyasha sits down as well and starts to eat the food he just prepared.

“Thank you.” Ryokan says before he also begins to eat.

It was quiet between the two for a long while until Ryokan started to smile brightly.

“I got it!” Ryokan announced and stood up.

Inuyasha was startled from the sudden outburst from Ryokan. “What did you get?” He asked.

“I hopefully found a way to make my plan seem better, or more rewarding.” Ryokan explained to Inuyasha as he sat back down. “You and Sesshomaru can go and retrieve the Thunder Brothers, they live in the center of Tokyo.”

Inuyasha tilts his head to the side. “Thunder Brothers?” He questioned.

“They are two brothers who work for Takemaru.” Sesshomaru said calmly as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh, hello Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha said as he turned his head to greet Sesshomaru who was walking towards the two of them.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and coldly stared at Ryokan.

Ryokan smiles nervously at Sesshomaru. “What’s with that look?” He stammered out.

“You want to send us to the center of Tokyo to retrieve the Thunder Brothers, why?” Sesshomaru questioned with an annoyed tone.

Ryokan took a large gulp and spoke. “As you probably know, the Thunder Brothers rule over the sky with their powers of thunder and lightening.” Ryokan says to Sesshomaru. “They are very useful to Takemaru because they can fly and attack from afar. So if we take them from him, then he’ll lose his eyes in the sky.”

“Do you even know if they will agree to come with us?” Sesshomaru asked coldly.

“They have this gong that Takemaru uses to call and control them. If we take that away then they will definitely agree to come with you two” Ryokan explained to Sesshomaru as he stood up from his seat, trying to act confident with his plan.

“That gong you speak of is massive, how are we supposed to get rid of it?” Sesshomaru questioned the wolf demon.

“Don’t you have that dog form?” Ryokan replied back to Sesshomaru calmly.

“Dog form?” Inuyasha questioned in the background, trying to figure out about Sesshomaru’s dog form. He of course didn’t know anything about demon forms, so he was very confused at the moment.

Sesshomaru lets out a low growl. “I will not use my dog form for something as ridiculous as this.”

“My plan is not ridiculous.” Ryokan replied back and stepped closer to Sesshomaru, starting to become a bit angry.

“Your plan is ridiculous no matter what you say.” Sesshomaru shouted and stepped closer to Ryokan.

They were technically touching foreheads at this point and were extremely annoyed with each other.

“How do you have a dog form Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha finally interrupted innocently.

Sesshomaru and Ryokan take their attention off of each other and look over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was just patiently sitting at the table with the most innocent face ever.

Ryokan clears his throat before he spoke. “Like every full blooded dog demon, they have a dog form.” He explained to Inuyasha simply. “They can be bigger than a house, and can be very helpful.” He hinted as he glanced over at Sesshomaru.

“That may be true, but I will not transform into my dog form for your ridiculous revolution you wish to have.” Sesshomaru exclaimed in frustration.

Ryokan crosses his arms and looks away from Sesshomaru. “It’s not ridiculous.” He mumbled.

Inuyasha stares at the two of them calmly before he gets up from his seat finally. “I think we should sleep on this and see in the morning.”

“My answer will not change.” Sesshomaru quickly replied.

“That’s completely alright if it doesn’t, but at least you will be looking at this with open eyes. And not bloodlust ones.” Inuyasha states softly as he stretched his arms above his head. “Welp I’m off to bed. Ryokan, please do the dishes for me.”

“Yeah, of course.” Ryokan said as he watched Inuyasha head to the stairs.

“Thank you.” Inuyasha said to Ryokan and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

Sesshomaru turns his head to Ryokan, who was taking the dirty plates to the sink.

“If you can come up with any better ideas then I’m all ears.” Ryokan says calmly as he turns the sink on.

“My only idea is I hide for a few months.” Sesshomaru replied to Ryokan.

“Takemaru won’t stop what he’s doing in a few months.” Ryokan says as he starts to scrub the plates clean. “You know that.”

Sesshomaru quietly stares at the back of Ryokan’s head. He stands there for a bit before slowly turning to the stairs.

“Your idea is still ridiculous, but I will try to think it over.” Sesshomaru implied as he started his walk up the stairs.

Ryokan listens to Sesshomaru’s footsteps grow quiet as he was now fully gone. He lets out a small sigh and dries the wet plates before heading over to the couch. He grabs a large blanket and lays down onto the couch so he could sleep.


	7. They are off

The next morning Ryokan woke up early and decided to make breakfast for everyone.

The giant wolf calmly walked into the kitchen and began to pull out ingredients for pancakes.The next morning Ryokan woke up bright and early, deciding he’d make breakfast for once.

The giant wolf calmly walked into the kitchen and began to pull out ingredients for pancakes.

Once Ryokan had everything he needed he began to mix everything together in a large bowl. After it was all mixed he poured some of the batter onto a pan.

~~~

Upstairs, Inuyasha started to shift in bed as he began to smell the food that was being made downstairs.

“Who’s making breakfast...?” Inuyasha mumbled tiredly to himself as he slowly got out of bed. He stretches a bit before walking to his bathroom.

Inuyasha turned the sink on and splashed some water in his face to wake himself up. Once he was a bit more awake he brushed his teeth and then brushed his messy hair.

Once he was done with that he went to change his clothes. He put on a white shirt, but covered it up with a red hoodie. He then put on blue jeans with small hearts at the ankles.

Inuyasha smiles softly as he looks at himself in the mirror before he finally leaves his bedroom.

As Inuyasha walks out of his bedroom he accidentally bumps into Sesshomaru.

Both of them were a bit startled to see each other and just stared at one another for a long while.

They both seemed to be in a staring contest for neither of them could break eye contact.

Inuyasha was the first to finally break eye contact with Sesshomaru. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you.” He says quietly.

“No need to apologize.” Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was staring down at the floor with his ears laying flat on his head.

Sesshomaru just lets out a sigh before walking past Inuyasha and heads downstairs.

Inuyasha looks up slightly before following behind Sesshomaru. “Uh, how did you sleep?” He asked as he tried to make small talk.

“I slept fine.” Sesshomaru answered calmly as he walked into the living room.

“Good morning!” Ryokan shouted out happily as he turned his whole body towards them. Two plates of pancakes in both of his hands.

Both of them stare at the pancakes before looking at each other.

“Are we supposed to eat all that?” Inuyasha questioned as he pointed to the plates.

Ryokan let out a laugh. “Of course not, I just got carried away when cooking.” He said as he set the plates on the table.

Inuyasha slowly nods his head as he walks over to the table and sits down.

Sesshomaru walks over as well and also takes a seat. “Are we sure this is not bribery?”

Ryokan pouts. “You know, that hurt.” He says as he sets two forks onto the table. “Can’t I just make food for you two just because I want to?”

“No.” Sesshomaru answered calmly as he picked up his fork and began to eat one of the pancakes.

Inuyasha laughs softly at the two of them. “You two are always fighting.” He pointed out with a smile.

Sesshomaru looks up at Inuyasha and raises an eyebrow. “We do?”

Inuyasha nods his head with a smile.

“I can see that.” Ryokan said as he turned away from them and went back to making more pancakes.

“Probably because you start the fights.” Sesshomaru stated calmly as he took another bite of his pancakes.

Ryokan pouts once again. “Meanie.”

Inuyasha lets out another small laugh as he takes a bite of the pancakes finally. His eyes sparkled as it touched his tongue. “This is so good!”

Ryokan turns his head to look at Inuyasha. “I’m glad you like them.” He says to him with a smile.

“I love them!” Inuyasha exclaimed as he took a big bite of the pancakes.

The two of them continue to eat some of the pancakes, but it wasn’t long until Sesshomaru finally stood up.

Sesshomaru fixed his hair and looks over at Ryokan. “So, do you have a way for us to get to Tokyo?”

Ryokan immediately stopped what he was doing and swung his whole body towards Sesshomaru. “You actually-“

“Yes, I thought it over and have decided to help with your revolution you wish to start.” Sesshomaru interrupted calmly. “Now, do you have a way for us to get to Tokyo?”

“Actually yes I do.” Ryokan said as he went through some of the kitchen drawers.

Inuyasha turns his head to look at what Ryokan was doing.

“Here it is.” Ryokan said with a toothy smile as he held up a map.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. “What is that?”

“It’s a map to a subway.” Ryokan explained as he handed Sesshomaru the map.

Sesshomaru takes the map from Ryokan.

Inuyasha soon gets up from his chair and gently grabs Sesshomaru’s hand. “Come on, we have to get you some different clothes.” He said as he began to drag Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but he let himself be dragged by the younger male.

Inuyasha takes Sesshomaru into his bedroom and makes Sesshomaru sit down onto his bed. He then started to go through his closet to find some clothes.

Sesshomaru stares at Inuyasha’s back for a minute before he opens up the map and starts to look over it.

Inuyasha hums softly to himself as he pushes some clothes out of the way as he continues to look through them all.

It took awhile before he found a large white shirt, an oversized hoodie the color black, and some large baggy pants.

Inuyasha smiles as he grabs the clothes. “Here, try these on.” He says as he turns around and hands Sesshomaru the clothes.

Sesshomaru sets the map onto the bed before he gets up from the bed and begins to take off his shirt.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Inuyasha shouts out frantically as he covers his eyes. Slowly his cheeks start to turn a bright red color.

“You do know we are both men, right?” Sesshomaru asked as he stared at the embarrassed Inuyasha.

“That doesn’t matter.” Inuyasha said as he kept his eyes covered and turned completely away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and takes his shirt off fully. He then begins to put on the new clothes he was given.

Inuyasha was silent as he waited for Sesshomaru to finish changing. His body slightly swaying from side to side.

“I am done.” Sesshomaru said as he adjusted the hoodie a bit.

Inuyasha turns around and looks Sesshomaru over. “You look perfect!” He says loudly.

“Uh, thank you.” Sesshomaru said in confusion as he picked up the map and walked out of the bedroom. “So why did you make me change clothes?”

“Well you have to cover your face from the public.” Inuyasha pointed out as he followed Sesshomaru out of the bedroom. “You are wanted after all, and we’re going to Tokyo.”

“That makes a lot more sense now.” Sesshomaru replied as he walked downstairs.

Inuyasha smiles as he follows Sesshomaru downstairs. “I think I have some sunglasses you can use as well, to hide your eyes.”

Sesshomaru nodded slowly as he listened to Inuyasha, slowly turning his head towards the kitchen.

Ryokan was cleaning up the mess he had made in the kitchen.

“We are leaving now.” Sesshomaru says to Ryokan as he walks to the front door.

Inuyasha goes into the kitchen and goes through a drawer real quick, quickly he grabs two sunglasses for the both of them. He then rushed to the front door.

“Be safe you two.” Ryokan shouted as they started to walk out of the house.

“We will.” Inuyasha shouted back as he shut the front door.


	8. Subway station

Sesshomaru calmly looks down at the map as they start their walk to wherever it led them.

Inuyasha hums softly to himself as he looks over Sesshomaru’s shoulder. “So, where are we going?” He asked curiously.

“The map says we have to go that way.” Sesshomaru said as he pointed left of the town.

“That way?” Inuyasha questioned as he tried to get a better look at the map. “There’s no way, it’s complete forest that way.”

Sesshomaru leaned some of the map towards Inuyasha so he could see it better.

Inuyasha leans forward and gently grabs onto Sesshomaru’s hand so he could pull the map closer to his face.

“What type of subway exists in a forest?” Inuyasha confusily questioned as he let go of Sesshomaru’s hand.

Sesshomaru shrugged. “I do not know.” He answered shortly as he folded up the map. “Lets just follow where it leads us.”

Inuyasha lets out a soft sigh. “Alright.” He replied calmly as he started to walk the direction the map told them to go.

Soon the two of them walk up on the entrance of the subway that seemed to be covered with vines.

Inuyasha was sort of shocked to see the thing completely covered up. He at least thought it’d been used recently, but guess not.

Sesshomaru grabbed a large stick that was laying nearby and began to swing it at the vines to clear the way.

Inuyasha quickly moves out of Sesshomaru’s way as he swung around the stick. “Careful.” He said to him.

“Apologies.” Sesshomaru said as he got rid of the last bit of vines before he tossed the stick to the side. “That should do it.”

Inuyasha looks down the dark stairway that led somewhere. He gulps dryly. “Is it safe?”

“If it was not safe I do not believe Ryokan would foolishly send us here.” Sesshomaru reassured as he looked at Inuyasha. He understood that Inuyasha was nervous. From what he understood the half demon had never left the town, and this all was completely new to him. “I will go down first.”

“Okay.” Inuyasha says to him. “Just be careful if it is dangerous.”

Sesshomaru nods at that and slowly walks down the steps.

As he took more steps downward it started to get dark as no light came through very far.

Sesshomaru brushed passed cobwebs that blocked his way, and stepped on a few bugs as he walked down. Not caring for the little vermin.

Slowly his feet met soiled ground and the whole area lit up with blue lights.

All around the place was cobwebs, bugs, and lots of rust from all the metal.

“Disgusting.” Sesshomaru muttered quietly to himself as he looked around for anyone, or anything.

“Is it safe?” Inuyasha asked from above him, his voicing echoing slightly.

“Yes, it is safe.” Sesshomaru replied back up to him. “Just be careful coming down.”

Inuyasha nodded slowly as he carefully walked down the steps. Avoiding all the cobwebs, and bugs.

Soon Inuyasha made it down the stairs and began to look around at everything. Sort of disappointed to see how empty, and gross it was.

“What happened here?” Inuyasha questioned curiously as his eyes kept looking around.

“I do not know.” Sesshomaru replied calmly as he walked towards the tracks. “I believe this place has not been used in years.”

“I can see that.” Inuyasha said as he followed behind Sesshomaru.

They both looked around for a subway car but didn’t see one anywhere. Both of them shared a confused look.

Sesshomaru pulled the map out from his pocket and unfolded it to see if this was the right place.

The map didn’t show anything besides what they’ve already seen. But at the bottom of the paper there was writing in white ink that started to appear from the blue lights.

_** ‘When in need call upon your ride with your heart. Let fear be your guide.’ ** _

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow at the writing. He leaned the map over to Inuyasha so he could help him understand it.

Inuyasha looks at the map and reads what it said. After reading it he put a hand on his chin and tried to think.

Obviously it was some type of riddle, or a code, or something strange.

“Maybe we have to use our fear to call upon our ride.” Inuyasha slowly let out, though he wasn’t very confident with his answer that he gave.

“Maybe.” Sesshomaru responded. He certainly didn’t have any other ideas on what it meant, so they didn’t really have other options.

Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru to see if he would say anything, but when he didn’t he quickly looked away.

Inuyasha didn’t really want to say his fears out loud, and he was pretty sure Sesshomaru didn’t want to either.

Slowly Inuyasha closes his eyes and places a hand over his chest.

Sesshomaru glances down at Inuyasha and slowly closes his eyes as well. Trying to focus on his own fears.

They both were silent as they were in their own thoughts. But thankfully it didn’t take long for them to start hearing a loud horn.

Both of them quickly open their eyes and turn their heads in the direction of the horn. Coming in fast there was an old looking subway car with lights blaring brightly at the two.

Sesshomaru grabs Inuyasha’s hand as he stepped backwards and pulled him far from the tracks.

Inuyasha was slightly shocked from the action and looked up at Sesshomaru, but he wasn’t even looking at him.

Sesshomaru eyed the subway car that quickly came to a halt. “I presume this is our ride.” He said as he let go of Inuyasha’s hand.

“Yeah, I think it is.” Inuyasha says quietly as he looked over his shoulder to see the subway car doors slide open.

Both of them walk on and take a seat near the doors. There were a few other passengers on board, such as three young children, mother and her kids, and an injured man.

Slowly the subway car began to move once again.

Inuyasha stares at all the individuals who seemed to be demons of all kinds. The three children were bird demons, the mother and her kids were rat demons, and the injured man was a lizard demon.

“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru quietly said to him.

“Hm?” Inuyasha asked as he turned his attention away from the others around him and looked at Sesshomaru.

“It is impolite to stare at those less unfortunate than yourself.” Sesshomaru calmly said to him.

Inuyasha’s ears laid flat against his head. “Sorry.” He quietly said.

“It is alright. You know for next time.” Sesshomaru calmly replied back to him as he looked over his shoulder to stare out the window.

Inuyasha places both of his hands on his lap and stares down at his feet.

“How long do you think it’ll take to get to Tokyo?” Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru quietly.

“Hopefully not long. Though, it might take awhile if we had other passengers.” Sesshomaru answered quietly back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nods slowly at that. ‘All these people are probably heading away from Tokyo.’ Inuyasha assumed in his head as he let out a small sigh. ‘I don’t think we’ll get there anytime soon.’


	9. Big City

The two kept to themselves as they waited for their stop to come. Unfortunately though it was gonna take a long while until they finally make it to Tokyo.

Each stop they came to demons either came on, or came off. All of them looking so different and unique.

At some point Inuyasha had fallen asleep and was laying his head against Sesshomaru’s shoulder. Not wanting to wake the younger male from his slumber, Sesshomaru just let Inuyasha stay like that until they arrived at their stop.

They were on the subway car until the very next morning when there was absolutely no one on with them.

Slowly the thing came to a stop and the doors slide open.

Sesshomaru nudges Inuyasha to wake up. “We’re here.” He said as he stood up.

Inuyasha tiredly opens his eyes and lets out a small yawn. “How long did that take?” He asked as he slowly stood up.

“About a whole day.” Sesshomaru calmly answered as he walked towards the exit.

“A day?!” Inuyasha loudly asked as he followed behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Inuyasha. “Inuyasha, this is not like your town. This place is surrounded by many different types of people who we can not trust. If we do not wish to be caught you need to keep your voice low.” He sternly said to the younger male. He didn’t mean for it to come off as rude, it just came out that way.

Inuyasha quietly looks up at Sesshomaru and slowly nods in understanding. “Sorry.” He apologized to him as he grabbed onto his right arm.

Sesshomaru looked away from him. “It is alright.” Was all he said as he walked off the subway car.

Inuyasha followed behind him and quickly pulled out the sunglasses. “Don’t forget these.” He said as he handed a pair to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gently took the sunglasses from Inuyasha and put them on to cover up his golden eyes. He then pulled up his hood to hide away his long silver hair.

Inuyasha put on the other pair of sunglasses and pulled his hood up to hide away his hair and ears.

Sesshomaru softly grabbed onto Inuyasha’s hand. “Do not let go of my hand. We do not want to get lost.” He says as he begins to walk forward.

Inuyasha quickly follows behind him as they begin to walk through a large crowd of people.

Sesshomaru pushed passed people as they shoved him.

Inuyasha tightly gripped onto Sesshomaru’s hand as people shoved him and it started to get a bit difficult to stay behind Sesshomaru.

Slowly they both make it to the stairs and they head upward to exit the subway station.

Inuyasha sighs in relief once they were finally out of that awful crowd. “Oh my god that was terrible.” He says quietly to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nods in agreement as he remembered when he had to deal with the subway crowd every morning and night. He despised those crowds, and still does.

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Inuyasha’s stomach growl.

Inuyasha’s cheeks turn a soft shade of red. “Traitor...” Inuyasha muttered angrily to his stomach.

“Lets go get you something to eat.” Sesshomaru says as he looked down at Inuyasha.

“No, no it’s fi-“ Inuyasha was cut off when his stomach growled once again.

Sesshomaru let out of a soft chuckle. “We are getting you something to eat.” He said as he began to walk to a nearby coffee shop.

Inuyasha quickly followed behind him and grabbed onto his arm so he wouldn’t lose him.

Sesshomaru looks down at Inuyasha and smiles faintly at his action. He found it amusing to see him so clingy.

Slowly they walk inside the coffee shop and Sesshomaru orders Inuyasha a breakfast sandwich.

The kind lady working there nods as she puts the order in and gives them the total.

Sesshomaru casually pulls out a wallet from his pocket and pulls out some cash.

Inuyasha confusingly looks at the wallet in Sesshomaru’s hand. “Where did you get that?” He curiously whispered to him.

“It is Ryokan’s.” Sesshomaru whispered back calmly as he handed the money to the lady. 

“You took it from him?” Inuyasha whispered out in shock, trying to keep his voice down.

Some people around them turned their heads to look at the two.

Sesshomaru shuts the wallet and puts it back into his pocket. “I will return it to my father after our date.” He replied back to Inuyasha as he started to notice eyes on them.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow in confusion. ‘What the hell is he going on about?’ He questioned in his head as he slowly started to feel eyes on them. That’s when it slowly clicked in his brain. ‘Oh, I think I caused unwanted attention…’

Sesshomaru put an arm around Inuyasha’s waist and pulled him close. “I just wanted to spoil you today, so he will not mind.” Sesshomaru says as he leaned down and kissed Inuyasha’s cheek.

Inuyasha cheeks turn a bright red from the action.

Slowly the people who were staring at them took their attention away from them, going back to whatever they were originally doing.

Sesshomaru lets out a small sigh as he watches the people look away from them. He then brought his attention to Inuyasha. “Apologies.” He whispered to him as he removed his arm from the younger male’s waist.

“It’s okay.” Inuyasha whispered back softly. He sort of enjoyed the kiss, it was warm and seemed sweet. Even if was to trick the surrounding people.

Soon Sesshomaru heard the name he had given be called and he left Inuyasha alone to go and get the order.

Inuyasha watches him as he leaves and comes back to him. Sesshomaru was so calm with everything around them. Unlike him who was internally freaking out from everything. There was just so many new things that he didn’t know, or understand.

“Here.” Sesshomaru says to Inuyasha as he handed him the breakfast sandwich.

Inuyasha blinks as he hears Sesshomaru’s voice. He gently takes the sandwich. “Thank you.” He says softly with a smile.

Sesshomaru nods and they head out of the coffee shop.

Inuyasha starts to take bites out of the sandwich happily.

Sesshomaru starts to look around for the building Takemaru worked in from where he stood. It shouldn’t be so hard to find it, it was the tallest building after all.

Thankfully they weren’t too far from it. It was a few blocks away from where they stood.

“Want the rest?” Inuyasha asked as he lifted up a half sandwich to Sesshomaru.

“No thank you.” Sesshomaru declined as his eyes stared coldly at the building they would be heading to.

Inuyasha nods slowly as he followed where Sesshomaru was looking. He blinks as he saw the massive building.

“Holy shit...” He muttered quietly to himself. “That’s a tall building.”

“Indeed it is.” Sesshomaru replied as he started to walk towards it.

Inuyasha quickly finishes up the rest of his sandwich and hurries after Sesshomaru. “Don’t leave me.” He lets out as Sesshomaru was far ahead of him.

Sesshomaru stops in his tracks as he realized he’d left Inuyasha behind. He didn’t realize he left without him so quickly.

“Don’t leave me again like that.” Inuyasha said as he caught up with Sesshomaru.

“I got cared away.” Sesshomaru calmly said as he grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and pulled him along towards the building. This time the younger male wouldn’t be left behind.

Inuyasha walks in a fast pace to try and keep up with Sesshomaru. ‘Why is he in such a rush?’ He questioned in his head.

Soon they stood in front of the massive building that was about to start their revolution. And a world of chaos for them.


	10. Thunder Brothers

Sesshomaru glances around the building to see if they could enter it any other way. But that didn’t seem to be the case.

“Seems like we have to go through the front door.” Inuyasha says to him with a small laugh.

“Unfortunately we do.” Sesshomaru calmly replied back.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Inuyasha says to him with a soft smile across his face.

Sesshomaru looks down at Inuyasha and stares at him for a bit. ‘Curse his positivity.’ He thought to himself as he turned his head away from him.

“Lets just get this over with.” Sesshomaru calmly says as he starts to walk towards the entrance.

Inuyasha follows right behind Sesshomaru. Lightly glancing around at everything that was around them.

At the front of the entrance there were two of those scary looking men Inuyasha had seen when he first met Takemaru.

Inuyasha shudders slightly at seeing them, they looked creeper then the first time he saw them. He quickened his pace and pulled his hood a bit forward to cover up more of his face.

The two soon were inside the building and scanned the surrounding area. In the middle of the large room was a desk with a lady who seemed to be on the phone with someone. To the right was a hallway that led to some elevators, and at the end of that hallway was a door that led to a staircase.

They both were about to start walking towards the elevators, but both of them froze in their tracks when they heard the lady at the desk.

“Excuse me.” The lady said as she finished her phone call and put the phone down. “Do you have an appointment with Takemaru?”

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru share a look before walking over to the desk.

“Good morning ma’am.” Sesshomaru says to her with an expressionless face. Slowly his eyes glance downward at her open book of appointments to spot the next person who was to see Takemaru. “We are his 9 o’clock appointment.”

“Oh.” The lady says as she looks down at her book to see the name of that appointment. “Mr. Yung?” She asked him as she glanced up from her book.

Sesshomaru nods his head to her question.

“Well then, Takemaru is waiting on the 50th floor.” The lady says with a smile, gesturing her hands to the right.

The two of them nod their heads before walking towards the long hallway. Not wanting to look suspicious they enter the nearest elevator and go up a floor.

Once they were on the second floor they quickly exit the elevator and walk towards the staircase.

Sesshomaru pushes the heavy metal door open and looks up at the long staircase.

Inuyasha looks up as well and gulps dryly. “This is gonna fucking suck...” He grumbled out.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he shut the door behind them and began their long climb up.

Inuyasha follows behind him, his hand gently holding onto the metal railing to his right.

~~~

Four miserable hours go by of them climbing up the long flight of stairs. Inuyasha had to take multiple breaks from his legs cramping up. But eventually they made it to the rooftop. Both of them were extremely exhausted from the long climb.

“Oh my fucking god.... That was terrible...” Inuyasha panted out as sat down on the roof.

“That indeed was.” Sesshomaru agreed as he was also out of breath. He turns towards the metal door and firmly shuts it. Slowly he lifts up his right hand that was glowing a bright green color.

Inuyasha turned his head towards him when he started to smell something burning. He blinks in shock as he watches Sesshomaru melt the metal door, making sure no one could get through.

Sesshomaru then grabbed onto the doorknob and melted it as well. “There, if security arrives we will get a bit more time.” He informed calmly as he walked away from the locked door.

“When could you do that?” Inuyasha asked curiously as he got to his feet and slowly followed behind Sesshomaru.

“It was a trait I inherited from my mother.” Sesshomaru answered simply as he walked towards the large gong that was being held up by a large stand.

“That’s actually really cool.” Inuyasha says with a smile. “Do you have any other powers?”

“I’ll tell you another time.” Sesshomaru answered shortly as he cracked his knuckles. “I would cover your ears.”

Inuyasha looked at him with confusion, but he just did as Sesshomaru said. He lifts his hands up and covers his ears.

Sesshomaru powerfully punches the gong and immediately a loud bang was heard throughout the whole city.

Inuyasha winces softly as he was still able to hear the loud noise.

Sesshomaru shook his hand lightly as it stung slightly from punching the thing. He then stepped away from thing.

Above them large clouds began to form and darken to a black color. Bright lights of lightning flashed all around them, and ear piercing booms from nearby thunder.

At lightning speed two male figures flew down from the dark clouds. Landing right in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

The older looking brother had long brown hair that was put up in a braided ponytail that reached his things, he had tannish skin, red eyes, and golden earrings on both ears. He wore a white kimono with dark, puffy blue pants. Over his kimono was a chest plate, and over his arms were orange armor plates. He wore black boots that had floating wheels on the side of his ankles that helped him fly.

The younger looking brother had barely any hair atop his head, although he did have a small brown braid at the back of his head. He had grayish skin and almost looked reptilian, he had one black stripe under both of his eyes, black eyes, and golden earrings on both of his ears like his brother. He wore a white kimono with puffy blue pants. Over his kimono was a red chest plate, and over his arms were blue armor plates. He wore normal black boots that went to his ankles.

“You’re not Takemaru.” The older brother said as he looked at the two of them.

“You’re right, we’re not.” Inuyasha says as he walks towards them. “We are here to help you two.”

The two brothers look at one another before letting out some laughs.

“That is the most hilarious thing I’ve ever heard!” The older brother laughed out.

“We are not joking.” Sesshomaru calmly says as he walks towards them. “We wish to help you two get out of here, though we would appreciate it if you two joined our revolution.”

“A revolution?” The younger brother asked in confusion.

“We have fought in many revolutions, and battles, they never lead to anything good.” The older brother states as he crosses his arms.

“Hopefully this is not like your many revolutions.” Sesshomaru says calmly to them.

“What makes you so sure?” The older brother asked as he stepped forward and got into Sesshomaru’s personal space.

“I am not sure.” Sesshomaru answers shortly. “But we will try our best to make sure it is not.”

Inuyasha was silent as he watched the two of them. He then slowly turned his head towards the younger brother.

“Will you please help us.” Inuyasha asks softly to him. “We really need some friends right now.”

The younger brother stares at Inuyasha for a long while. “Friends?” He finally let out in shock. It wasn’t a word he heard often, and definitely not towards him. He never had any ‘friends’ before. He’d seen many people who he’s fought have friends, or very close comrades.

Inuyasha just gives the younger brother a warm smile.

The younger brother turns his head towards his brother. “Hiten, lets help them.” He says loudly so his brother could hear him.

Hiten quickly turns his head towards his brother and raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure about this Manten?” He asked.

Manten nods his head. “Yes brother.”

Hiten was silent for a minute before letting out a sigh. He didn’t wish to be dragged into another revolution for some dumb reason, but he did trust his brother’s decision. Even if it might be crazy. “Fine, we’ll help. But you gotta help us with this gong.”

“We were hopefully gonna try and take it with us anyway.” Inuyasha says to Hiten.

“How-“ Manten was cut off when there was a loud bang against the staircase door. The door started to have indents with every hit that was given.

“Seems security has arrived.” Sesshomaru said as he was about to do something he was going to dislike. His scleras turned a dark shade of red and his eyes turned a teal color. In a matter of seconds he transformed into a massive, silver haired dog.

“Holy shit.” Inuyasha says as he stared up at Sesshomaru in shock. He was stunned to see how big Sesshomaru actually was in his dog form, he was definitely not expecting him to be that big. Even after what Ryokan had said.

Hiten laughed as he looked at the massive dog. “Woah! Now that is a demon form!” He loudly said.

Another loud bang was heard and the metal door flew off its hinges. About 20 armed security guards came through the now broken doorway.

“This is gonna be fun.” Hiten says as he turns his head towards security guards. At lightning speed he flies towards them and shoots lightning directly at them.

Manten punches the roof and sends a wave of thunder towards them. The flooring underneath them crumbling to pieces.

Many of the security guards fell through the broken rooftop. Many had to grab onto the staircase railing so they wouldn’t fall all the way down. The remaining ones began to shoot at the four.

“Woah, looks like it’s time to go.” Hiten says as he quickly flew towards Inuyasha and picked him up bridal style.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Inuyasha frantically asked as he grabbed onto Hiten.

“Something fun.” Hiten innocently says as he walks off the rooftop and glides down the side of the building. Leaving burn marks against the glass from the wheels near his ankles.

Manten jumped off the roof as well and made a black cloud appear underneath him. Gliding it down the side of the building.

Sesshomaru watched the three of them before he turned his head towards the gong. He bites down onto it and lifts it up from its stand. He then jumped off the rooftop as well, running down the side of the building. Leaving his large paws marks in the broken glass.

“Woo hoo!” Hiten shouted out in joy as glided down the side of the building as if he were skating on soiled ground. “This is awesome!”

Inuyasha tightly holds onto his sunglasses and hood as wind harshly blows against them. He really didn’t want them to fly off.

Sesshomaru easily ran passed them and was the first one to land onto the ground. The road broke underneath his paws as he slammed his whole body onto it.

All around people were screaming in fear as they saw the massive dog demon. Many had never seen a demon form before, mostly for the fact that demons weren’t allowed to use them in the city. Many humans ran away to safety and others just watched in awe at the massive beast.

In the distance a News station flew in on a helicopter and started to record what was going on.

“Are you getting this?” A News lady asked as she picked up her microphone.

“Yeah.” The camera guy said as he pointed the camera at the massive dog from above.

“As you can see there is a massive dog demon in the middle of Tokyo. He has already destroyed most of the Takemaru building, and the road where he stands.” The News lady reported as she looked down at the ground.

Hiten and Manten soon made it to the ground and casually flew over to Sesshomaru.

“Got a way out of here?” Hiten calmly asked the frightened Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru gestures with his head for them to follow him before he runs away from the tall building they stood near.

“Seems fluffy is leading the way.” Hiten said as he flew after Sesshomaru. Manten right behind him.

Security guards ran out of the building and chased after the four. Some of them were armed and were firing at them.

The News helicopter followed from behind and made sure they captured everything that was going on.

“Oh my goodness. It seems that the Thunder Brothers are with these two mystery people.” The News lady says in shock as she grabbed the camera and pointed it at the Thunder Brothers who were flying right behind the massive dog demon.

Sesshomaru ran at an incredibly fast speed that he almost ran into a few buildings when he had to make a few turns. As he ran the road underneath his paws broke and left his paw marks.

It didn’t take too long until he started to come up on the subway station.

“Is there a way you can make the gong small?” Inuyasha asked out to Hiten.

“Of course.” Hiten said as gave a look to his brother.

Manten gives his brother a nod before he pounded both of his fist together which sent a loud bang into the air.

In an instant the gong in Sesshomaru’s mouth began to shrink.

“Woah.” Inuyasha said in shock as he watched it shrink.

Sesshomaru came to a harsh halt when he made it to the station. He quickly transformed back into his humanoid form and caught the shrunken gong with his right hand.

The News lady blinks in shock as she sees long silver hair from up in the helicopter. Quickly she zooms in on Sesshomaru. “Oh my goodness! It seems that one of the mystery people is the wanted dog demon, Sesshomaru.” She reported out loudly.

Hiten and Manten finally caught up with Sesshomaru.

“Sesshomaru, your hood and glasses are gone.” Inuyasha worriedly says as he got out of Hiten’s arms.

“Not like it matters.” Sesshomaru says as he looks behind the three to see those security guards come running towards them. “We better go.” He says as he pointed behind the three.

Inuyasha turns around to see the security guards. “They are relentless.” He muttered softly to him as grab both of the brother’s hands. “You have to run from this point.” He says to them as he began to drag them down the stairs.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand that was glowing that bright, green color again before swiping it to the side. A long, thin poison whip came from his claws and cut through some of the security guards, while others were severely injured from his attack. Once most of them were down Sesshomaru ran down the stairs and quickly followed Inuyasha’s scent.

People around them watched in shock as the four ran through the subway station. Many getting pushed to the side, or moving out of the way for them.

“Where are we going?” Hiten asked as he looked around a bit as they ran through a small crowd of people.

Inuyasha ignored Hiten’s question as he tried to look around for the subway car they had come on.

Like magic, it came in fast through a dark tunnel and abruptly stopped right next to them. The doors sliding open at lightning speed.

“Woah.” Both brothers said in shock as they saw the subway car. It was like one they have never seen. It was old looking, yet it moved like it was completely new.

Inuyasha runs on with the brothers right behind him. Sesshomaru was the last one on as he was trying to keep back the security guards. As he got on the doors slide shut immediately. The subway car then started to move once again.

Security guards pointed their guns at the subway car and shot at it, but none of the bullets broke through the glass. They just seemed to be absorbed into it.

“That was awesome!” Hiten said loudly as he and his brother high-fived.

“Yeah it was!” Manten agreed with a wide smile.

“That was not ‘awesome’.” Sesshomaru coldy says as he sits down. The cat was out of the bag now, everyone knew he was the one who helped the Thunder Brothers. “Curse the News.” He muttered softly.

“Lighten up grumpy.” Hiten says as he slumped down onto a seat.

Manten sits down next to his brother. “I believe that was the most fun we’ve had in awhile.”

“Hell yeah it was.” Hiten says as he leaned back into his seat.

Inuyasha takes off his sunglasses and pulls down his hood. He was definitely relieved to finally have those things off, they were honestly annoying. He then calmly takes a seat next to Sesshomaru.

“Hopefully this ride won’t take a day.” Inuyasha joked.

“Hopefully.” Sesshomaru says as he leaned his head backwards.


	11. Home at last

“You let them get away?!” Takemaru shouted out angrily at his injured security guards that stood in front of him.

All of the security guards hung their heads in shame.

“We apologize sir.” One security guard said, keeping his head downward.

“Apologies aren’t gonna bring back my Thunder Brothers.” Takemaru coldly said as he slammed his fist down onto his desk. Many things bouncing up into the air and either landing back onto the desk, or flying off.

Slowly a vase full of flowers tipped over and spilled a bit of water.

Takemaru glances over at the flowers before he takes in a calming breath. Slowly he walks in front of his desk to stand in front of his pathetic excuse of security guards. “I want the lot of you to find where they went. Go through the News reports, go through security cameras, do something.” He ordered as he coldly looks at them.

All the security guards shudder before they all nod in understanding. “We are on it sir.” They all said before leaving his office in a hurry.

“Morons.” Takemaru annoyingly muttered to himself as he turned to face the vase that had fallen over. He straightens it up before placing the flowers back inside.

Takemaru stands in place for a while, admiring the beautiful flowers. But he turned away when he heard his office phone ring. He picks it up and pulls it to his ear. “Yes?”

“Sir, the News station wishes to have an interview with you.” The lady on the other line nervously informed. “Is that alright?”

Takemaru was silent for a bit before letting out a chuckle. “Of course. Send them up.” He says to her before hanging up. He calmly takes a seat at his desk and waits.

It didn’t take long until a News crew came through his office doors, cameras already on and ready.

Many News reporters rushed over towards him and began to ask questions.

“Are you aware of what just happened?”

“How will this affect our city?”

“Are people in danger?”

“Should we worry?”

“Do you have a plan?”

Takemaru calmly listened as they threw out their questions. Slowly he lifted his hand and in seconds they all became quiet. “I am aware of the situation that has taken place in my building, and I am indeed surprised.” He calmly answers as he looks towards the News reporters. “Right now my building will be under construction to fix the damages that have been made. I will also have a team of workers fix the road that had been destroyed earlier today.”

One of the News reporters stepped forward. “Takemaru, what are we to do? Should we worry?”

Takemaru puts up a warm, fake smile. “Of course not. What has happened today will affect nothing.” He calmly answers as he put his hands together. “I have already sent my people to go and look for the Thunder Brothers, and the two culprits who took them. Once they are found everything will go back to the way it was.”

Many of the News reporters were about to ask him more questions, but two scary looking security guards forced them all out of his office.

Takemaru watched as they were escorted out, immediately dropping his fake smile. “Insufferable pests.” He muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

~~~

At the abandoned subway station the four slowly walk up the rusty, old stairs. As they emerged from the entrance they could instantly see that the sun was going down.

“Can I ask you two some questions?” Inuyasha curiously asked the two brothers. He was definitely interested in the two, and what type of things they did.

Hiten grinned at hearing that. “Of course! Ask away.”

“How long have you two been working for Takemaru?” Inuyasha asks as he starts to lead the way back to his house.

Hiten grabs his chin and tries to remember.

“Eight years.” Manten answered calmly.

Hiten lightly laughs as he puts an arm around his brother’s shoulder. “I knew you’d remember.” He laughed out.

“Eight years? That’s a long time.” Inuyasha says with a frown. “How old were you when you started working for him?”

“Well we both are 24, so we were 16 when we started working for Takemaru.” Hiten explained as he himself tried to remember.

“16?!” Inuyasha shouted out in shock. “You two were still young!”

“Not like it mattered. If Takemaru wanted you to work for him, you worked for him.” Hiten replied calmly as he crossed his arms.

“We were not given a choice. It was we worked for him, or jail.” Manten added in calmly. “A demons life is not exactly the best around humans.”

“That’s awful.” Inuyasha said as he covered his mouth with his hand.

“That’s just how it is.” Hiten replied.

Inuyasha slowly nods before asking more questions about them. He asked about things they did, things they liked, and lots of other things. The two gladly answered his questions.

“Okay, enough about us. I got a question for you. Didn’t you learn this stuff in school? Or your parents?” Hiten asked curiously as he looked at the back of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha’s ears flattened against his head and he went silent from hearing the question. He honestly didn’t know how to answer it without sounding ignorant.

Sesshomaru walks behind the two brothers. “He was not taught any of this.” He calmly replied to them. “So he does not know what us demons have been through. Though it is not his, or his mother’s fault.”

Hiten turns his head to Sesshomaru. “So he doesn’t know anything? Not even the things about half demons?” He whispered to him.

Sesshomaru slowly shakes his head. “He does not know anything.” He whispered back.

Hiten nervously looks at Inuyasha before quickly looking back at Sesshomaru. “Shouldn’t we tell him?” He asked quietly.

“No.” Sesshomaru answered quietly. “Not right now at least.” He added on before walking ahead of the two.

Hiten watches Sesshomaru walk in front of him and his brother. He then leaned over to his brother and whispered the information to him.

Sesshomaru walks next to Inuyasha. “We are almost back, correct?”

Inuyasha turns his head towards Sesshomaru and nods slowly. “Yeah, should be passed these trees.” He answered softly to him.

Sesshomaru slowly nods at hearing that.

The group didn’t really talk much after that, they just walked in silence to Inuyasha’s house. After they passed a few trees, Inuyasha's house was in clear view.

Hiten and Manten blink in shock to see a pink house surrounded by flowers.

“A pink hou-“

Sesshomaru swiftly snapped his head around and shook his head to not finish that sentence.

Hiten immediately shut his mouth at the cold look Sesshomaru was giving him.

Manten was also quite unsettled by the look, so he also said nothing about the house.

Calmly the group walked passed all the flowers and made their way to the front door.

Inuyasha softly knocks onto the door and waits quietly.

Some shuffling was heard from inside before the door swung open and Ryokan brightly smiled at them.

“Thank goodness you are back!” Ryokan loudly said as he pulled Inuyasha into a tight hug.

Inuyasha laughs softly at the big wolf. “Of course we’re back. Did you not have faith in us?”

“Oh I had faith. But it died when you didn’t show up earlier today.” Ryokan answers truthfully as he sets Inuyasha back down onto his feet.

Sesshomaru calmly walked inside, but was immediately stopped by Ryokan.

“Hand it over.” The big wolf demon said sternly as he held his hand out.

Sesshomaru calmly stares at Ryokan before he pulled out the wallet from his back pocket. He then tossed it at him.

Ryokan frantically caught the wallet and immediately checked to see how much money was left inside. He sighs in relief when he saw most of his money still in there.

Hiten and Manten curiously stare at Ryokan as he stood in front of them. This was not what they were expecting from the demon that is known for helping other demons.

“So, you are Ryokan, correct?” Manten asked as he made his, and his brother’s presence known.

Ryokan turns his head to the two of them and smiles brightly. “Indeed I am.” He answered as he stood up tall and held his hand out to them.

Manten nods slowly and takes Ryokan’s hand to shake. “It is nice to finally meet you.” He said with a smile.

“Though, we expected you to be, well...” Hiten trailed off as he tried to find the right words to finish his sentence.

“Different.” Manten finished.

Ryokan laughs loudly. “I get that a lot.” He replied as he stepped aside to let the two come inside.

Both brothers calmly walk inside and look around in awe at everything that was inside.

“Woah! This place is cool.” Hiten said as he began to walk around.

Inuyasha smiles softly at hearing that. “I’m glad you think so.” He says.

“Inuyasha’s mother and I built this all from scratch when Inuyasha was just an infant.” Ryokan said as he placed a hand on top of Inuyasha’s head.

“That must have taken forever.” Hiten replied as he turned to look at Ryokan.

“It might of taken them a year or two because of Ryokan being a demon.” Manten calmly said to his brother.

Ryokan chuckles softly. “It did take a year or two, but it was definitely worth the wait.” He said as he looked around the house himself. Proud of the work he, and his old friend had done. “Inuyasha’s mother worked so hard on this house. I even remember her saying she put hidden rooms.”

“Woah! Really?” Hiten asked out in curiosity. “Where are they? I wanna see.”

“I sadly don’t know where they are. She built them when I had to watch Inuyasha.” Ryokan calmly answered the excited demon.

Inuyasha slowly moves away from Ryokan and wipes his eyes from the tears that began form. Memories of his mother flooding through his head.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hiten worriedly asked as he floated over to Inuyasha’s side.

“Was it something we said?” Manten asked as he rushed over to Inuyasha’s side as well.

Inuyasha wipes his eyes once more before looking at them. “I get this way sometimes whenever my mother is talked about.” He says to them.

Both brothers look at each other in confusion before looking back at Inuyasha.

“Inuyasha’s mother was human.” Ryokan said as he saw their confused faces. “And she unfortunately passed away a few years ago due to illness.”

Both brothers didn’t 100% understand the loss of a family member, but they definitely did feel bad for Inuyasha and his loss. They just didn’t know what to say to comfort him.

Inuyasha walks passed the two. “Who’s hungry?” He curiously asked as he walked into the kitchen, trying to change the subject.

“I am!” Ryokan loudly answered as he rose his hand up high.

The two brothers raise their hands as well. “Us too.” They both said.

Inuyasha smiles at them and starts to pull out ingredients from the cabinets, and frigid.

Sesshomaru sat silently on the couch. He too was a bit hungry, but wasn’t about to make a fool of himself and announce it out loud like the others.

All the others watch Inuyasha as he starts to prepare the food. He chopped and washed the vegetables, filled a pot full of water, and seasoned the meat he was using.

Calmly Inuyasha puts the pot onto the stove top and waits for the water to come to a boil, doing some other things as he waits. He grabbed a large pan and placed it onto another burner before pouring some oil on the inside of it. As he waits for everything to heat up he chops up the meat into small pieces.

The two brothers were fascinated as they watched the half demon and his actions. They’ve never learned how to cook because they fought all the time and never had to make food for themselves. Everything Inuyasha did seemed like magic in their eyes.

The two continued to watch Inuyasha as he cooked the food. The smell of food making them even hungrier.

Ryokan had walked away after a bit and sat down onto the couch next to Sesshomaru. Both of them having a private conversation about something.

Finally, after the long wait Inuyasha started to plate the food. He easily carries the five plates to the table of sets them down carefully.

“Alright, food is done.” Inuyasha said with a bright smile.

The Thunder Brothers were the first ones at the table and were ready to eat.

Ryokan and Sesshomaru finish up their conversation before they got up from the couch and walk over to the table.

Inuyasha takes a seat in between the two brothers and just smiles as the two of them already start to eat the food he had prepared.

“This is so good!” Hiten loudly said as he swallowed.

Manten nods in agreement as he takes another bite of his food.

“I’m very happy you two like it.” Inuyasha softly said as he too started to eat. Definitely pleased with himself in what he had made.

Ryokan and Sesshomaru sit down and start to eat as well.

“Thank you Inuyasha for taking the time to make us all something.” Ryokan thanked with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded as he took another bite of food.

Sesshomaru slowly, and silently ate his food. Unlike the two brothers, who were scarfing down their food as if they hadn’t eaten in years.

Ryokan started a conversation and asked how things went in Tokyo. Inuyasha explained how things went until he got to the part of the brothers. Which is where Hiten butted in and began to explain how they fled the security, and how the News followed after them. But the moment Hiten mentioned that Sesshomaru was seen the big wolf choked on his food.

“You were seen?” Ryokan coughed out as he turned his head towards the silent Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not answer immediately, but after a few more bites he finally said something. “I indeed was.”

“And it was on the News?” Ryokan asked nervously.

“It indeed was.” Sesshomaru replied calmly as he took another bite of food. “It honestly does not matter. I had transformed into my demon form, people were bound to figure out it was me either way.”

“At least they didn’t see Inuyasha.” Manten said as he remembered seeing Inuyasha try so hard and stay hidden from the News cameras.

Ryokan sort of relaxes at hearing that. It slightly put his mind at ease to know that no one knows of Inuyasha yet, so they were probably safe for the time being.

“Inuyasha was so scared, it was hilarious!” Hiten said with a laugh.

“Of course I was scared! You jumped off a building!” Inuyasha loudly said to Hiten with an annoyed look.

“I wasn’t gonna drop you.” Hiten reassured as he laughed a bit more.

“I didn’t know that at the time!” Inuyasha shouted out.

Hiten puts an arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders and just pulls him close. “I would never drop someone like you.”

Inuyasha softly blushes and pushes Hiten’s arm off his shoulders. “Well I’m glad you didn’t drop me.” He says as he stood up and took his plate to the sink.

“I can clean the dishes if you want.” Ryokan said as he stood up as well. “You all have had a long day and probably need some sleep.”

Inuyasha turns to Ryokan and smiles. He was honestly grateful he was there to help. He was 90% sure the others wouldn’t help him with anything around the house, even if he asked them.

Ryokan takes the four other plates and carries them to the sink and switches places with Inuyasha.

“So, where do we sleep?” Manten asked curiously as he stood up from his seat.

“The guest bedroom.” Ryokan replied calmly.

“I am not sharing a room with them.” Sesshomaru coldly said.

Hiten laughs. “Then why don’t you share a room with Inuyasha.” He jokingly suggested.

Sesshomaru places his hands onto the table and calmly stands up. “I will then.” He says bluntly.

Hiten blinks at hearing that. “Wait, it was a joke.” He stammered out as he tried to take back what he just suggested.

Sesshomaru ignores the now frantic demon and takes his leave. But before leaving he tossed the shrunken gong to Manten.

Manten quickly caught it and just watched Sesshomaru leave.

Inuyasha was honestly surprised that Sesshomaru wanted to even share a room with him. But he guessed it was better than sleeping on a couch with Ryokan. He says goodnight to everyone before heading upstairs after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was already inside Inuyasha’s bedroom, he ready to just head to bed. He didn’t look it, but he was extremely exhausted. Being in his demon form had tired him out a bit, it’d been so long since he had last used it.

Inuyasha shortly walks inside the room. He walks towards the bed and crawls underneath the covers.

Sesshomaru lays on the other side of bed and calmly stares up on the ceiling.

“Night.” Inuyasha says to him before closing his eyes, trying to slowly drift off into sleep.

Sesshomaru didn’t say anything back, he just continued to stare up at the ceiling. Trying to drift off into slumber himself.


End file.
